It's time to embrace love
by the Tormented Soul
Summary: Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are now 18.


Note: Italic letters would represent dreaming or thought.

Thank you and have fun reading!

"_Syaoran!"_

"_Sakura?"_

"_Syaoran!"_

"_Sakura?"_

"_Kiss me, Syaoran"_

"_S-S-Sakura?"_

"_Grab me in your arms, Syaoran!"_

"_S-S-Sakura?!?"_

"_Syaoran. Syaaaaoraaan"_

"Young Master Syaoran, time for school" 

"Huh? Yes, yes of course"

**-In the bathroom-**

(brushing his teeth)

"What a great dream..."

As the toothbrush goes up and down, Syaoran thinks more and more about Sakura, but the foam in her mouth gets foamier and foamier.

**-Going to school-**

"What a good dream..." 

"Syaoran!..."

"Eh? My dream? Is it a reality?"

"Syaoran!...."

Syaoran turns his head behind and he sees...

"Sakura..." blush

"Hey handsome!" Going my way?"

"Err... Umm..."

"Don't worry, Syaoran, we're 18 remember?... Nothing to worry about 'ayt?"

"I-I-I guess"

"Wanna hold my hand?"

Boink!

Syaoran got a nosebleed!!!

"Syaoran!"

"I-I'm ok"

giggle "Syaoran... you're sooo cute!"

Syaoran and Sakura both held hands going to school. Syaoran was blushing all the way going to the school, Sakura smiling- happy that she is with Syaoran and she is thinking about her old-time crush... Yukito!

**-In school-**

"Hey Syaoran! You got quite some girl there! Not like that MeiLin!" 

"Yeah, I know! She is the cutest girl I ever met! She may not be the sexiest, but her heart is made out off 100 gold"

"Are you two going steady?"

(whispering) "I wish"

"What did you say, Syaoran, my dear?"

"N-N-Nothing" blush

giggle

"Ei, Syaoran! You will be the luckiest guy in the whole school if you were her boyfriend!"

"Yeah..."

"Okay class... time to start!"

"Haaaai! Tereda-sensei!"

Syaoran was staring at Sakura's beautiful hazel hair, flowing through the wind, like a bird out to it's journey. Syaoran was drooling at the time while Sakura was writing her notes and Tereda was writing about Algebra or The History of Mumbo-Jumbo.

"Li, Syaoran"

"H-H-Hai!"

"Tell me, Mr. Li, when did Napoleon die?"

"Uh-oh!"

"Ok fine. Next time when I call you, you should now the answer..."

"Haaaaai..." (face is pouting)

"Kinomoto, Sakura!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Who is the first Filipino hero?"

"Lapu-Lapu!"

"Good! Take your seat"

"She's cute and smart! I really wish she's my girlfriend... but... she still loves Yukito!..."

**-After classes-**

"S-S-Syaoran"

"S-S-Sakura?"

"We need to talk"

"Uh-oh is this the sign of rejection? Will she say, "I hate you Syaoran!, I love Yukito! Beh!"

"Syaoran, Let's go here

Sakura and Syaoran went to sit under a very beautiful Sakura tree.

"These are nothing compared to Sakura!, Sakura is the prettiest girl in the whole world!"

"I love you, Syaoran!"

His world stopped. As if he was back in his dreams.

"This wouldn't happen to me... she loves Yuki, only Yuki!"

"I love Yukito too, but my love for him is like my father's, and my love for you is..."

"Is?"

"Indescribable"

"I love you, Sakura!"

"I have only realized my love for you when... when... I first saw MeiLin leave"

"Sakura..."

They grasped each other. Slowly their lips... going nearer. Then, they finally kissed. Cherry Blossoms flying everywhere and it would seem like it was a dream.

**-Going home-**

"Sakura..."

"Syaoran"

"I have never been happier"

"So have I"

They both blushed. Sakura haven't told Tomoyo yet, but she will...soon.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"I-I-I love you, Syaoran!" mwah

Syaoran turned bright red...

"Yeah... me too"

**-In Tomoyo's house-**

Ring Ring Ring!

"Hello?"

"Tomoyo?"

"Sakura! Love to here from you!"

"Tomoyo. I told Syaoran I loved him."

"That's great! Are you a couple now?"

"Yes"

"How about Yuki?"

"I love him, but not the way I love Syaoran"

"Li is a very nice boy you know..."

"Yes, very. Thanks for supporting me Tomoyo. You are like a mother to me, but you were really the best, best friend I ever knew."

"Thank you, Sakura!. I like having a mother image!"

"Okay, I have to go now... Yuki is here"

"Okay, bye Sakura!"

"Bye Tomoyo!"

**-In Syaoran's house-**

Ring Ring Ring!

"Hello?"

"Syaoran?"

"MeiLin?"

"I miss you!"

"I'm sorry MeiLin, I have a girlfriend now... we are never to be engaged again."

"Oh... who is your girlfriend?"

"Sakura! And guess what? She loves me!"

"WHAT?!?"

"Good bye MeiLin"

"Syao...."

"Good bye!"

SLAM!!! He banged the phone.

Ring Ring Ring!

"Hello?"

"Syaoran! Dearie!"

"Hey Sakura!"

"You can call me "Honey" or "Baby" if you want"

"I-I-It's okay"

"Okay. Just checking up on you. If you want to check up on me, you can just call ok? We are a couple now..."

"Okay"

"Bye Dearie!"

"Bye...Honey"

**Click**

**-In Sakura's house-**

"Oh Syaoran my love"

"Sakura..."

"Kero?"

"You love that dork?!?"

"Yes"

"Shocking"

**Ding Dong!**

"Yes..Yuki!?!"

"Hi Sakura!"

"Hi!"

"Where's Toya?"

"In his room with his girlfriend"

"Do you have a boyfriend, Sakura?"

"Yes"

Yukito was shocked.

"Who... Who is it?"

"Syaoran"

"Li?"

"Yes"

"WHAT?!? That brat... you 2 are couples?"

"Yes"

_"Why that no good kid... I knew that one day he'll take away something I once loved"_

_"Toya... I guess Toya doesn't like Syaoran yet, but I couldn't help it... I love him"_

_"Hehehe... Those to look so cute!" 3_

To be continued...

Please give me your comments or remarks.Thanks ya'll!


End file.
